


Take Me Down into Your Paradise

by confessionsofachocoholic



Series: Carry On Countdown - 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blood Drinking, COC - 2019, COC - 2019 - DAY:7 - WLW, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, LETS GO LESBIANS, Light Angst - if you blink, Lingerie, Menstrual Blood Drinking, Menstrual Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thigh-High Stockings, fem!SnowBaz, garter belts, here we go lesbians, read it and roast me, unless you count blood drinking as plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofachocoholic/pseuds/confessionsofachocoholic
Summary: The tags really say it all…
Relationships: Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch/Simone Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown - 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555441
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Take Me Down into Your Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to @neck-mole on Tumblr for beta-ing this work!

Baz

“Snow, are you okay?” I ask Simone as soon as I’ve picked up the phone. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Baz.” She blurts. “Come over.” 

“Okay, but why?” 

“I’m bleeding.” 

_“What?”_ I shriek, sitting up on my bed. “That does _not_ sound _‘fine’_ , Simone!” 

“No, just-” 

“How bad is it? _Should I call an ambulance?_ ” 

“ _Sweet fucking Jesus, Baz!”_ My girlfriend shouts. “I’m not _hurt_ , I have my period.” 

“Oh.” I say, dumbfounded. 

“Exactly.” I can practically hear the grin in Snow’s voice. 

“I’ll be over soon.” 

“You better be.” She chuckles before hanging up. 

*** 

I barely have time to process the exact moment Simone pulls me in by my coat until it’s already happened. I barely have time to process _anything_ except the scent of her menstrual blood. She’s essentially pouncing into my arms as I lean back against the door slamming it shut. I drop my bag of supplies to cup Snow’s face in my cold hands and lean down to give her what is intended to be a quick peck but turns into something more drawn out and tender. 

I have to pull away for a number of reasons – the most urgent of those being to breathe, remove my coat and make sure we actually make it to Snow’s room before things get messy. 

I slip out of my coat and retrieve my bag just a moment prior to having Snow taking hold of my free hand and leading me to her bedroom.

She’s prepared for this; there are tiny candles – the fake plastic kind with switches on the bottom – on her nightstand and a towel on the bed – because bloody sheets are all fun and games until you have to wash the stains out, I suppose… 

_Well_ , I should say _we_ prepared for this; weeks ago… getting tested for STIs together, making little tooth guards for my fangs and using spells to make sure they stay on properly and so-on…

Snow lies atop the towel on her bed as I slip off my flats and crawl up on the bed beside her. 

Simone

“You ready?” Baz raises an eyebrow at my question. 

“Seems like I should be asking you that.” 

“I am.” I slide my palm alongside hers. 

Baz squeezes it. “Me too.” 

Baz lets go of my hand and begins trailing her fingertips up my arm, tracing my freckles and moles like she’s playing a game of connect-the-dots. The first time Baz did this she told me my body was a galaxy and that she was just exploring all it’s constellations. 

When her hand reaches my shoulder, I slip my arms around her waist and press my lips to hers; her tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I part my lips so that we can snog good and proper. 

The moment Baz’s tongue meets mine she shoves me onto my back –I’m suddenly thankful my wings have been temporarily spelled away – pushing me into the mattress as she straddles my thighs. Our tongues are swirling in an affectionate teasing dance and then she sits back – looking exceptionally tall and regal seated on my lap. 

I settle my hands on both her hips, my palms stroking up and down over the dark fabric of the fitted jeans hugging her legs. I clutch her belt loops tightly with a couple of fingers and rock my hips up between her thighs, Baz squirms a little, making this adorable sound that’s a cross between a hum and a groan as she presses both her hands to the middle of my belly. 

“That isn’t the reason I came here, Snow.” Baz purrs. This isn’t my first time being seduced by a vampire… 

“You came? Already?” It’s also not my first time _seducing_ a vampire. 

Baz rolls her eyes. 

Baz

Snow’s trying to move things along – I think – whilst I’m stalling because I’m not quite sure how to proceed. 

We’re both grinding – fully clothed, mind you – and in the mood, but I can’t seem to think while Snow keeps bucking into me like a deranged horse. 

“Snow, knock it _off_ ,” I huff, “I need to think!” 

“Why do you need to _think_ right now?” 

“Because, you bloody menace,” I grit through my teeth, “I need to work out how to get you out of your clothes so I can go down on you!” 

“Well maybe you need to _earn_ that, Darling.” _Oh so she wants to do_ this _now…_

“Last time I checked, _I_ was the one on top of _you_.” 

“That you are,” Snow concedes, “but, only ‘cause that’s where I want you.” 

“Well, what do you _want_ from me now, Snow?” 

“I want to watch you strip for me.” 

Simone

“Voyeur.” Baz sneers. She still whips off her jumper and throws it to the floor, slowly popping the buttons of her top one-by-one as I sit up to watch. 

“And you used to call me an _exhibitionist_.” I drawl. 

“I didn’t think you _knew_ what it meant.” 

“Smartarse. You’re more trouble than you’re worth, lucky I like ‘em a bit on the cheeky side.” I say, patting her bum.

When Baz discards her blouse I’m rendered helpless; unable to look away from her black lace-trimmed bralette with thin, sheer fabric that displays her already pert nipples… I still think the racy garment would look better _off_.

“Like what you see?” Baz smirks, self-assured. 

“Yes,” I admit, “but it I’d like the view better if _this”_ – I trail a hand up her back and fidget with one of the thin straps – “was on my floor.” 

“Be patient, love.” Baz says – hopping off my lap before I can protest, sliding her jeans off to reveal matching knickers and thigh-high stockings, held up by a garter belt. 

“Wow,” I gape, “you’re stunning, Baz.” 

“Why, thank you, Snow.” She does a little bow. “Now how about you? Care to remove any clothing?” 

“You aren’t fully nude yet.” 

“And after I went to all this trouble…” Baz sighs, wistfully.

“Would you mind at least taking off the bra?” I ask. 

“Have a thing for tits do we, Snow?” She teases. 

“Only yours.” 

Baz

I cave and toss aside a rather expensive piece of intimate apparel to the floor – _fuck_ , I hope it hasn’t gotten snagged on anything. 

I perch at the foot of Simone’s bed as she strips down to her sports bra and a pair of maroon coloured women’s boxers. She looks around to make sure she’s still sitting on the towel before she spreads her legs - _Alister-fucking-Crowley,_ is Snow just _free-bleeding?_ \- and bends her knees a bit to take off her bloodied boxers and lay down on the bed, legs splayed. 

The buttery scent of Snow’s blood hits me at full force and I try to steady myself. _I’m ready for this._ My fangs won’t come out after casting **‘stay put’** thrice. The first time to keep my fangs retracted, the second to keep the fang guards in and the third for good measure. 

“Well?” Snow looks at me expectantly. 

I crawl as gracefully as I can to settle myself between her legs. I begin peppering kisses across her face, down her neck, to that little mole near the top of her cleavage, over her bra and stomach – I skip over her pussy, instead kissing and licking her inner thighs, giving her a hickey near the crease where her hip meets her thigh. 

Snow is a mess of moans and whimpers and _“Please, please, please!”_ before I’ve even started. Good. 

I run my fingers through the curls between her legs – just a shade darker than those that sit atop her head and _rougher_ – thumbs moving downwards to find that little nook of her folds, I rub there for just a moment not really doing much before exploring the little ridges and creases of Snow’s . 

I gently thumb at the slit and press the flat of my tongue to her, licking from Snow’s entrance working up teasingly to her clit; a feeling of complete ecstasy rushes through my veins as my taste buds tingle from her flavour. _Fuck._

Simone

I’m making an array of embarrassing squeaks and squeals as Baz gets down to business, but she doesn’t stop to tease me for it. There are only two possible reasons for this; either it doesn’t bother her or she's too busy eating my pussy like it’s her last meal to even notice; I don’t know which of those sounds better. 

Baz could end me like this; right now she’s alternating between lightly sucking on my clit or kissing it tenderly; it’s pleasurable in a soft, peaceful kind of way. She goes on that way, building a rhythm making me feel all warm and fuzzy and blissful. I really do love her; Baz may act all tough and mean, but she isn’t – not really. She’s so sweet- _and holy fucking shit! No she’s not; she’s plotting – holy fuck._ So apparently all Baz has to do to get me to scream like a bloody lunatic is flick her tongue at me three times and- _fucking, fuckity, fuck! Baz is bloody ruthless! This feels so good I’m gonna explode!_

Baz

“ _Ah-fuck, Baz!”_ Simone shrieks, holding my head in a death-grip between her thighs as she pulls on my hair. That’s fine; I’ll breathe after she climaxes – hopefully _soon_. 

I make do with the position moving my tongue from Snow’s clit to give her a good tongue-fucking, then swirling my tongue around the inner walls, pursing my lips at the entrance to suck as much of her blood and slick as possible, feeling the pulsing clench of her orgasm surround me. 

Simone is rocking her hips against my face; it started out frantically at first, but now the movement is more slow and drawn-out, slowing down to a halt. 

Snow’s legs fall open; I pull out, giving her one last lick before coming back up for air. 

Simone

Baz – who just managed to give me the best orgasm of my _life_ – is panting heavily with my blood around her mouth; there’s a tiny bit on her nose, but most of it is gathered in the crease above her chin. 

“Well, you really went for it…” I say, fondly as I sit up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. 

“I suppose you could say that…” Baz licks her lips, her grey eyes flitting up to meet mine, then just as quickly she pulls her gaze down, scooting back, shrinking away. 

I lean towards her and reach out to cup her jaw, catching a glimpse of tears streaking down her cheeks before she pulls away. 

“Hey, hey.” I say softly, like I’m trying to coax an innocent woodland creature out of the shadows. “What’s wrong?” 

_“This shouldn't be right--I shouldn't enjoy this.”_ Baz sobs, swiping away at the tears – and smearing a bit of the blood on her face. _“I promised myself I wouldn’t do this and now… well now I feel bloody horrible, don’t I?”_

“Baz, you are _not_ a monster!” I say firmly. 

_“I am.”_ She wails.

“No, you know what, Baz? I bloody-well _loved_ that.” _That_ gets her attention. “So if you’re a monster, then what the _fuck_ does that make _me?”_

A wet laugh that sounds a bit like a scoff leaves her and I grin. 

“Snow, you’re being ridiculous.” 

“Maybe,” I confess, “but I got you back to your usual snarky self, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, fuck off!” Baz leaps forward to tackle me; I get her back by pinning her to the bed. 

“Aha! I win!” I shout. “Victory!”

Baz shoves me back onto the bed and straddles my waist to hold me down. 

“Are you sure about that, Snow?” She retorts, hitching up an eyebrow. 

“Well, since you’re sitting on me looking all sexy…” I trail off and flick one of the straps of her garters. 

“You absolute fucking heathen!” Baz swats my hand away... 

_“Oh fuck, harder, mummy.”_ I joke. 

“Bloody gremlin.” She hisses. 

“You love me…” I say, wrapping my hands around her hips and pressing a kiss on her knee. 

Baz

“Yes,” I sigh, “unfortunately I do…” 

“Have I mentioned how bloody gorgeous you are?” Snow sweet-talks, rubbing my knees. 

“Have I mentioned how much of a kiss-arse you are?” I shoot back. 

“No, haven’t kissed your arse yet…” Snow is grinning cheekily, little shit that she is… 

“ _Yet?”_ I ask, incredulously. “Were you planning on _actually_ kissing my arse?” 

“Sure, if you’re interested!” She answers enthusiastically. “I think we may still have some dams there…” 

“Right now?” 

“Yeah,” she says, “you want to?” 

“Yes, how should I… uh, position myself?” I ask, self-consciously. _Crowley, get a grip, Pitch._

“You just get your knickers off and I’ll get the stuff out the draw and you can sit on my face, yeah?” 

It shouldn’t shock me that Snow brought up the topic of face sitting so casually, but here we are… 

I nod and pop off her stomach to drop my knickers as Simone opens up her draw to retrieve the dental dam and some lube. 

“Alright so how do we do this?” I ask. 

Simone

“Come here.” I say, beckoning Baz over with a _come-hither_ finger motion. 

She nods and gets on the bed. 

“Right,” I gasp, my eyes transfixed on her thigh-high stockings. 

“Snow?” 

“Ah, yes… just.” _Fucking words._ “Get on your hands and knees, yeah? And face the other way.” 

Baz does as I’ve asked; clumsily crawling to position herself over me – I have to move my head a few times to avoid getting a swift kick to the face. 

“Ready?” I ask, lube in hand. 

“Yes.” 

I pop the cap and squeeze a bit of lube out, rubbing it with my thumb and two fingers to warm it up. 

“What’s taking so long?” Baz pouts, peering through her legs at me. 

“Just warming up the lube, darling.” 

“Well get on with-” I spread her cheeks with my clean hand and circle her rim with my lubed-up fingers. 

“Better?” I chuckle, increasing the speed of my motions gradually. 

_“Oh yes!”_ She whines, head thrown back. 

“Want me to rim you, babe?” 

_“Yes, now!”_

I wipe my fingers on the towel and grab the dam, holding it in place over her taint as I guide her hips closer to my face. 

I nose between her cheeks and lick, Baz whimpers. I bring her arse closer so she’s actually _sitting_ on my face – she might be scared she’s going to crush me; she won’t. 

Baz

Snow shows no hesitation as she pulls me by my hips and licks my arse. 

She swirls her tongue around my rim and puckers her lips – _literally kissing my arse._

And then she starts flicking her tongue – _back and forth, back and forth_ – and I can feel the lube squelching around between the dam and my rear. It’s making me feel filthy in the best way possible, having her mouth there. Sitting on Simone Snow’s face. 

I still need something else, so I put my weight on one palm and trail a finger down through my folds, getting some slick on my fingers before rubbing my clit ever so slightly. 

_“Oh fuck!”_ I keen.

Simone pushes my hips up. 

“Do you want me to get the strap?” She asks. 

_“Yes!”_

Simone

I go to wash my hands and put my menstrual cup in - flushing with the mental image of Baz sipping from it and rattling off fancy terms that she’d use to describe fine wine - before washing my hands again. 

I grab a cloth for Baz to wipe herself off with, before getting the strap-on out and putting the harness on. 

Most people will tell you it’s hard to put on a strap-on harness. Most people are liars. 

Baz is sitting on the bed watching me, getting out a condom and sliding it on the purple dildo – makes clean up easier. 

“You need lube?” I ask. 

“No, I’m pretty wet already.” She says, as I get on the bed.

“Alright. How do you want to do this?” 

She lies back and pulls her legs up, spreading her thighs. 

“Like _this._ ” She purrs. 

Baz

Simone holds me by my waist as I guide the dildo into my slippery pussy. Once it’s in all the way she waits a moment before moving. It’s not a massive dildo, but it does have a slight curve that feels _fan-fucking-tastic_ when it hits my g-spot. 

I move my hips, hoping Snow will take the bloody hint. 

She begins to thrust slowly; I tug her closer, wrap my arms and legs around her like a fucking koala. 

“Simone,” I pant, as she moves a hand down to thumb at my clit, “ _faster_.” 

She does as told, fucking me, rubbing me – generally making me feel _good_. 

_Fuck, I love her._

I pull her face to mine, snogging her with as much passion as I can muster. And that’s how I come, snogging the love of my life… 

Simone

I pull out slowly and loosen the harness – wrestling with it to get it _off_ – and curling up next to Baz so we can snuggle under my covers. 

I’m fucking exhausted, from all the sex and just the overall shitty feeling of my cramps coming back; orgasms can only fend off period pain for so long. I groan. 

“Alright, love?” Baz asks. 

“Yeah,” I wince, “cramps just fucking _suck_ , y’know?” 

Baz gets up to grab her bag, which thankfully contains some pain relief meds and a bottle of water. 

“My hero.” I say, after taking some of the miracle tablets, nuzzling into my girlfriend’s chest. 

Baz fondly rolls her eyes at me. “Go to sleep, Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the uhhh… porn.


End file.
